


You've Got a Little Something

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: “You’ve got a little something” gesturing to the side of his mouth. Robbe’s hand instantly slapped over his mouth, frantically rubbing at the corner as his face, which had just started to return to it’s normal colour, flushed.Or: Milan and the girls teasing Robbe, Season 4 Episode 1 Through Yasmina's eyes
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	You've Got a Little Something

Yasmina hurried down the sidewalk pulling her coat tightly around her as she walked. It wasn’t often she was late, but in this instance all the girls were already at ‘casa Milan’ ready to study after an eventful first week back from break. As she rounded the corner, she saw a platinum blonde head of hair unlocking the front door to the building. 

“Zoe!” she shouted

Zoe startled turning around and then smiled upon seeing her friend. “Just in time” She replied as she held the door open for her. 

“Everyone already in there?” Yasmina asked, a slight frown creasing her forehead. 

“Yeah, Milan let them in. I think Robbe said he will join at some point.” 

Yasmina hummed in approval for her study partner. They both entered the elevator and waited to arrive on the third floor. Once there, Zoe opened the door to the apartment and swiftly shed her layers, hanging her coat on the wall. Yasmina followed. As they entered the kitchen, they saw Luca and Amber sitting on the table, books already laid out, with Milan brewing some coffee on the opposite side of the room.

“Ahhhh nice of you to show up,” Milan cooed upon seeing them. 

“Robbe here?” Zoe asked.

Milan made a face that Yasmina couldn’t decipher and a little noise in the back of his throat, which seemed to be lost on Zoe. “He’s in his old room.”

“I’ll grab him” Zoe stated, and Yasmina followed her out of the kitchen. 

As they moved down the corridor there was no noise coming from the bedroom, and Yasmina pondered that it was strange for Robbe to be in his old room, but she assumed he was feeling nostalgic. Zoe swung the door open without knocking and automatically squeaked and spun around to face the opposite wall. 

Yasmina peered around her and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before her. There sat a shirtless Robbe, straddling Sander’s waist, quickly pulling the blanket up to cover his head, whilst Sander huffed out a frustrated sigh and flopped back onto the bed. 

“ZOE, maybe knock?!” Robbe’s muffled scream came from under the blanket.

“Sorry, sorry – But you don’t even live here anymore, how was I to know?”

“You know Robbe,” Yasmina started, “when you said you were joining us to study, I didn’t know you were taking human biology this year.” Zoe giggled as Yasmina stuck the boys with a tongue in cheek expression. 

“He’ll be out in a minute,” Sander stated on behalf of what Yasmina assumed was a beet red boyfriend hiding under the covers. Whilst Sander was brazen, Yasmina knew this, she also knew that Robbe was shy at the best of times and that this encounter would leave him blushing for the rest of their study session. 

The girls returned to the kitchen, where Milan was laughing heartily having heard the entire exchange.

“You could have told me what was going on in there!” Zoe scolded, grabbing Milan’s coffee from his hands and taking a large gulp.

“But it was so much more fun that way” Milan explained, his laughter slowly subsiding.

The girls took their respective seats at the table, grabbing their books from their bags and turning to face Luca and Amber.

“What happened?” Amber wondered.

Yasmina looked to Zoe who was staring at the paper in her hand, avoiding eye contact. With a sigh Yasmina replied.

“Let’s just say I’ve seen more of Robbe and Sander than I ever needed to.”

Luca faked slapping the table and standing up, intent of stealing herself an eyeful. Just as she got up, Robbe walked into the kitchen, head down and cheeks red, now fully clothed. 

He huffed as he flopped down in the seat next to Amber and mumbled “Let’s get this over with.”

They all chatted quietly about what they wanted to get done before the end of the week and the upcoming assignments they had. Milan then cleared his throat and everyone’s heads swung in his direction. 

He smirked, staring at Robbe and joked “You’ve got a little something” gesturing to the side of his mouth. Robbe’s hand instantly slapped over his mouth, frantically rubbing at the corner as his face, which had just started to return to it’s normal coloured flushed. 

Luca burst out laughing as amber slapped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. Yasmina simply rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Realising that Milan was just kidding around, Robbe scowled and threw a pencil in his direction. 

Just then, Sander came into the kitchen pulling on his jacket. He took Milan’s new cup of coffee out of his hands and took a large gulp as Milan threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Okay I’m out.” Sander said cheerily, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Robbe’s lips, then another, then another. 

“Wait, I thought you were going to wait for me” Robbe pouted, grabbing his hand.

“I’ve got homework too baby, only mine involves less numbers and – you know – knowledge.” He joked, pulling his hand free and ruffling Robbe’s hair. Robbe immediately scowled and tried to tame his long curls. Yasmina observed the two with a genuine happiness. Robbe had come so far over the past year and he and Sander were just so in love. She hoped one day she would feel the same about someone special.

Sander passed the coffee back to Milan who was also smiling at the two. As he left the room he yelled over his shoulder.

“Remember you’re all geniuses.”


End file.
